


Expello

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Expello [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Community: fma_big_bang, Domestic, Exile, M/M, Moving In Together, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al finally settle down and are able to return Al to his body once more.<br/>After many years of hiding their true feelings the brothers admit their feelings to each other. Unfortunately  for them  not everyone is happy for them with their new-found love.</p><p>Please check out the great artwork by peace-of-hope<br/>http://peace-of-hope.deviantart.com/art/Solitude-203697426</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Al sighed again as he looked around the room he and Ed shared. Military quarters were small and depressing to him. The flat beige walls and the worn out carpet did nothing for the cramped space. The alleged dining area was so small one of the four chairs that with their table was kept in the bedroom just so they had room to maneuver. Sure the military offered bigger and nicer rooms but those were kept for the men and women who lived on base. He and Ed always shared what amounted to little more than a glorified closet with a two burner stove and bathroom. They had stayed in so many seedy little cramped place over the years Al was afraid his brother no longer payed attention to how little space they had.

Today was his birthday and at the tender age of sixteen he was feeling older than he ever thought possible. He wanted roots, someplace that would be theirs and theirs alone. Not some cramped little space that’s been the home of countless soldiers. Not some little corner they were shoved into where they still had to watch their noise level and had to put up with walls so thin they could hear an actual bit of conversation. No, Al wanted a home...a real home like they haven’t had in more years than anyone their age should have been without one.

Ed thought it was a bit odd that his birthday wish list had things like pots and pans, and oh maybe a cabinet to store them in. He was glad he was not able to blush when Ed said his wish list was like buying his dowry. He made the mistake of saying that in front of Havoc. It was not long after that Al found the memo in Ed’s pocket of his wish list with the new title ‘Filling Al’s Hope Chest’. He reminded Ed once more he was not a girl or a bride.

Al reminded him that when Ed had turned sixteen, he asked for new automail adjustments without any lectures and an all you can eat buffet of his favorite foods. When it comes to birthday wishes it’s about asking for what you really want or there’s no point in making it known or writing a list. Either be honest or don’t bother and let people do whatever they want.

“Never let it be said the Elric brothers were normal.” Al had giggled.

“We are as normal as any other teen-aged geniuses with our history,” Ed mused aloud as he tried his best to sound insulted. It was not long after that, someone knocked on their door and handed Ed a slip of paper.

Ed scanned the message and was left with the task of filling Al in on the bad news, “Gracia, left us a message that Elicia is sick and she wants to postpone your diner until tomorrow.”

“If she is sick, we don't want you to catch it. Who knows how long it will take you to get better, I for one do not want to stay in this damned closet any longer then I have to,” Al grumbled sounding every bit as discontent as he actually was.

Al just chalked it up to one more rotten thing about turning sixteen. Thus far it had not been a happy joyous occasion.

“Al, quit sulking. I know it is not the day you had planed but we can still have fun.” Ed tried his best to convince Al it was the truth. The plan had been to spend the evening with the Hughes ladies tonight and a party this coming weekend.

“We could go out to for a special birthday dinner like we did for you. Oh wait that's right I can't eat. We could go buy some new books, except your storage unit is full and Roy said we can not have another one. So no to the shopping or the eating, what else Ed? What else could you be planing that just makes me want my body back. I have nothing Ed, not a damned thing. I own nothing. Everything is yours or the states. Just once I want t to say that is mine. I own a chunk of it. I picked that one thing out. Things that are not books Edward. I know I have a crate full in storage but that is all I own books.” Al suddenly realized he was screaming.

He knew it was not Ed's fault, he just needed to lash out at someone. Ed was the the only one there.

That was when he spotted the messily wrapped box sitting on the bed. He tore into and thought he was seeing things.

“A doll house? Real cute Ed, I tell you what I want and you use it to make fun of me. Or did you forget and just grab the first embarrassing thing you found? Al's not real so why does he need a real house? Hell maybe you should have put me into something that fit in here? Next time you have to soul bind someone why not do it in a small little toy that slips in your pocket, maybe one that can have pretend tea parties in a doll house. How could you do that?” Al was just enraged that Ed could be so disrespectful of his feelings. He couldn’t feel in the traditional sense any longer but damn it he still had emotions and he despised Ed toying with them so callously

He stopped for a moment when he saw the hurt look on Ed's face.

“I... look ...inside,” Ed stammered before fleeing the room and his brother’s rage. Al knew he could have slapped Ed and he would have looked less hurt.

Al, looked at the offensive gift and was trying to decide what the Hell Ed had been thinking when he decided to give him this. Did he really think he was going to love this mockery of his request and wishes? This little white house with a pink roof and trim was nothing more than a miniature tangible likeness of his desire. Then to top it off the windows were hearts with pink frilly curtains.

He took a closer look and saw that the lid did indeed come off. How else could little girls make their dolls move around he bitterly thought. A doll. That’s what he felt like at times a big, walking talking metal doll.

He slowly lifted the lid and saw the brass key sitting in one of the larger rooms.

As he examined the key it occurred to him that the crappy toy in front of him might just be just a funky gift box. A totally off the wall, out of the ordinary quirky ass gift box. The more Al thought about it the more he realized that it was exactly the type of thing Ed would do.

He should know better than anyone what an oddball sense of humor had Ed had. He blamed the more childish gift ideas on Havoc. Al had to concede that Havoc gave as good as he got, that had to be the reason why he and Ed always found trouble as well as fun. Al remembered how Ed flushed with anger yet was strangely happy when Havoc gave him a small leather band when Mustangs office moved to Central. Al thought for sure that Ed would kill Havoc but instead he promised payback and vengeance.

It had taken Al the better part of a week to find the box and have a peek. He giggled despite himself when he realized that the small leather band was really a dog collar for one of those tiny dogs rich women liked to carry around. It had a tag that read: 'My name is Fullmetal if found please return me to Roy Mustang's unit'. There was a note that said with the move they would hate to lose their favorite little puppy of the military.

Ed had retaliated by replacing Havoc’s cigarette's with candy and gum versions for the entire time they were still there.

Thinking about the past did not help him figure out where Ed had went. Who would Ed chose to confide in? He quickly went through the list, and came to the conclusion that there was a ninety-five percent chance Ed would be hiding at Kain's place.

Ed and Havoc had fun and spent more time doing the sort of things than men their age should. However, that was the bulk of their relationship. Al knew that when Ed needed serious advice he usually went to Kain. Ed and Kain had an easy friendship and even though others were available to Ed for such things he preferred to talk to Kain. They were similar in many ways and were not concerned with the few things they differed on.

Ed always liked the fact that Kain had a younger brother as well. He never jumped to the conclusion that Ed was at fault. Anytime the brothers got into a pickle everyone always looked right over him and to Ed to place the blame. Even though more times than Al would like to admit some of their less than stellar plans were thought up by him and sometimes Ed was acting on his advice when he fucked up.

Al knew that most of their friends tended to have the attitude that anything that had happened was always Ed's fault and he didn’t know what to do to change that. Even when he tried to take the blame for something he’d done they assumed he was trying to take the heat for Ed.

But Kain wasn’t like the others that worked with Ed, he always listened and depending on the situation he would let Ed work through the problem on his own. Kain's was the Ed in his family, meaning Kain was the older brother, and took responsibility for his younger brother Johnny. His childhood wasn’t as traumatic as theirs but it was far from roses. Kain had told Ed and Al about how their mother had walked out on them when Johnny was still small. She looked at their father one night and said she could not take it anymore before storming out of the house. He said his father tried his best to comfort him and his brother but after a while he had to admit that she was never going to return.

Therefore, he understood why Ed was as driven as he was. He had no doubt that Trisha had died of a broken heart much like his own father. It was a horrible way to go. Kain had joined the service so he would be able to provide for Johnny. He did not have the option to keep him beside him like Ed did Al, but he was able to pay for a very nice boarding school. He visited Johnny whenever he could mange the time off and wrote him weekly.

Al sighed and sat down and just stared at the dollhouse. He knew that rushing over to try to make up with Ed now would not work. He had to let Ed come home when he was ready and hope that he would accept his apology when he finally did. Al was glad this situation qualified as a trip to see Kain. Ed was already in a mood and Havoc would just make things worse.

The last thing Al wanted was to deal with a hung over Ed in the morning. Even if that was definitely better than bailing them out of jail.

Al still shuddered at the memory of when he had to bail them both out at three in the morning. Havoc was in a purple sequined dress and Ed was in a pirate outfit, they both looked ridiculous and were three sheets to the wind. When Al had asked why they were dressed as they were the two men looked at each other, laughed and said something about ‘death befalls the one who gets sequins in his automail. At that point Al decided he really didn’t want to know so he asked no further question. Al had managed to get them back to Havoc's for the night.

Havoc's place was large and had a homey feel to it. The next morning Al took a good look around and came to the decision that the windows were his favorite feature. He had gone out and gotten the guys breakfast from a diner only Ed would venture into by choice. Roy always said that place was famous for serving grease with a side of spice. Al had thought that sunshine and greasy over-spiced food would be a perfect way to celebrate their hangovers. Ed and Havoc had spent the morning wondering why people thought he was nice one, between the bouts of vomiting.

Al had not realized that the night had gotten away from him, until he heard Ed tromped through their door. He knew then that Ed had calmed as much as he was going to. Even though Ed seemed was more hurt than pissed when he left Al knew that with everything he had said to and screamed at his brother there was no way he couldn’t be somewhat angry. He had a massive amount of crow to eat this night, no doubt about it.

As he took in Ed’s tense posture he knew he had to fix the situation as soon as possible. Al hated when they were upset with one another. They had been through too much in their lives to let any problems come between them.

 

“Al, let me just change clothes then we can leave. Kain was nice enough to lend me something to wear. I had a shower before I left his place. I know we are damn near the same height but his clothes just never seem to fit me right.” Ed explained as he wandered off. “You have more bulk Ed. I said bulk like muscle not like fat,” Al finished before Ed could start. He knew Ed had some weird hang ups and his weight was one of them.

He tried to explain to him that with all of his muscle mass plus the automail he would not weigh what someone like Kain would. What was worse was when Ed just joined the service someone posted one of his doctor reports on the bulletin board at HQ. They had blacked out the more personal things just left age, sex, weight and height visible. Al thought it was another attempt to poke fun at Ed's height. Instead someone commented that Ed weighed almost as much as Breda. When more comments like that followed Ed’s attitude and demeanor took a nose dive. Al remembered how difficult Ed had been then. He had threatened to make the trip out to Izumi and Sig's for some tough love.

He was glad that disaster never happened. It would have been bad enough coming back to them and admitting that Ed was now in the military, but to have to admit that things had spiraled that out of their grasps would have been worse.

It had taken Al and some of the girls from their travels more than a few months to get Ed to realize that yes automail was heavy.

Al missed seeing all the girls they used to stay with when they traveled. It had all started innocently enough. Ed had asked where the best place to rent a bed was.

The bothers found the address easily enough it was in one of the nicer parts of town. The house was large and the yard was immaculate and there were no neighbors within shouting distance. “Do you think we should even bother going in and asking about rates? It looks kind of expensive,” Al had asked. He always worried about going over Ed’s state approved travel fund.

“I bet it is some old woman that was widowed in the war. Maybe she rents out rooms to make ends meet. She also just might want the company. I hate to admit it Al, but I am tired. I want a bed and some sleep.” Ed replied convincing him swiftly and easily to stay in the fancy house regardless of price.

When they entered the place they were surprised to find an antique desk and a spiral stair case as they walked in. There was a lavish sitting room to the left and what looked to be a dining room on the right.

When the young woman behind the desk had asked if he was going to have company for the entire night Ed had mistakenly thought she had meant Al. He handed over what he thought was a hefty price for a room and followed her up the stairs.

They were slightly confused when they were each shown a room side by side. The rooms were nicely decorated and had everything they could desire, complete with a girl on each bed.

The one in Ed’s room was not impressed and started screaming that she was not about to fuck a kid even for triple her rate. Once she stopped screaming Al explained that there was a mix up, and they thought they were renting the rooms. They had no idea the girls were even there. The one on Al’s bed quickly realized a gold opportunity when she saw it. So it was settled that sense the boys had paid for the night they could have the night on the couches in girls room. Al could care less he hunkered down in the corner and pretended to nod off. Ed was glad for the couch as tired as he was. It was one of the most comfortable places he had slept in months. The girls found the two of them adorable and they told them to come back as often as they could.

After they had been back a few times, they gave Ed and Al some names of friends that they thought would enjoy a night of wages without having to work for them. Most of the girls were happy with a little conversation and a gift or two. The boys paid the same as any other would for a night of companionship, they just didn’t expect sex. The boys were happy to be able to call the girls friends; they were always true and loyal to the Elric’s. They hid them from people who sought to harm them often. When there was trouble in town no one ever thought to look for them there. Then again who would look for two kids in a whorehouse? It’s just not something that springs to mind.

Their friendships were mutually beneficial and all of them were happy with the arrangement. It was as easy to pass misinformation as well as the correct version along the networks of girls. They were always smart enough and courteous enough to bring the girls something special for the trouble.

Al was thrilled to hear that as Ed matured they convinced him he was growing into an attractive man. The new girls always vied for his attention, but he stayed with the ones that just let him crash undisturbed on their couch. Al spent many nights picking their brains. He thought who better to get advice about love and sex then someone who enjoyed it enough to dedicate their life to it.

Done with his trip down memory lane he turned his attention to his brother. He had an apology to make and he might as well get on with it. No sense dragging it out.

“Ed I said some really nasty things to you that I didn’t mean. I’m sorry I was just upset. Can you forgive me?”

Ed gave him a lopsided grin and said, “Of course I forgive you Al, besides even though it hurt I needed to hear some of it. I didn’t know you felt that way I’m sorry too.”

“No Brother, don’t be I know you can’t instantly change some of the things I was complaining and screaming about. I had no right to shout blame at you like I did. I hate when we let things fester to that point. I love you more than anyone and I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings,” Al finished softly.

Ed told him not to worry about it and asked, “Are you ready for the big make Al's special day up to him trip to start?” Ed asked as he prodded him to the door. Once in front of the door Ed looked embarrassed and started looking everywhere but at Al when he hurriedly asked, “You did finally look in the dollhouse, right?”

“Oh you mean the old skeleton key? Yeah I found it. Did you buy me a trunk? What’s in it? Did you get me more books? Did Winry give you a list of tools to keep your automail in shape? I swear if you are giving me stuff to help you on my birthday Edward Elric I won’t be happy.” Al knew he was skirting the line from last night’s argument but he wanted Ed to know that he was serious about wanting something special.

“Just grab the key and let's go,” Ed smirked as he locked the door behind them.

They pleasantly chatted as Ed filled Al in on what was new with Kain. Johnny had found a special someone and was hinting that Kain could be an uncle sooner or later. Kain desperately wished for later. He had told Johnny to buy a puppy and try raising it before he raised a kid. Al was so caught up in the conversation that he was not paying much attention to where they were walking.

When they stopped short in the middle of the sidewalk he didn’t think much of it. When he realized Ed was staring at something he followed his line of sight. They were in front of a house but Al couldn’t find what held Ed’s attention. Then the gears in his brain started turning. It was a small white house with pink trim. Al cocked his head to the side and really took a good look at it, once he did he knew exactly where he had seen this house before.

He watched as Ed's smirk turned into a big cheesy grin. Seeing this Al slapped Ed in the back of his head and said, “You are an ass. An absolute ass to do that me. You alchemized that house to look like this one. Wait! Why did you do that?” Al stared at him.

Ed went from snickering to a full full-blown belly laugh.

“I thought you were being a smart ass, Ed,” Al mumbled ashamed for not having more faith in his Brother. He should have known that Ed would never hurt his feelings on purpose.

Al sat down on the porch steps as the reality sunk in, “You bought us a house? A real house. One that is all ours? I thought you didn't want to do that until we were finally done with our quest.”

Ed just shrugged and smiled at his brother as he urged him to get up and use that key he had in his hand.

The two made their way into the house, and Ed could barely keep the grin off of his face as Al chattered on excitedly about everything he loved about the house.

“Ed, did you see the bathroom? The bathtub is huge! I bet I could fit in there like this. Not that I would need a bath but it will be nice for you.” Al was busy running all over the house looking in every nook and cranny.

“I’m glad you like it, Al. I really wanted to surprise you,” Ed replied sounding relived.

“Are you kidding me? This is great. We finally have a place that is ours. I love everything, well maybe not the windows. Who has pink heart windows? Who owned this house before us?” Al yelled from somewhere on the other side of the house.

“I have no idea what they were thinking either. We can change them if we want.”

Ed was happy to see Al racing around while babbling what needed to go where - even as he saw more of his reserve funds vanishing before his eyes. He knew he would hand over his bank account if it meant Al was happy.

Al was not disappointed in the least when his birthday party turned into a housewarming party. Al had received many thoughtful gifts and he couldn’t have been happier. Knowing Ed went through all of this just to make him happy gave him a feeling he couldn’t put into words. As he looked over at his brother sitting across the room beside Havoc laughing and talking he thought that he was probably the luckiest little brother in the world.

He didn’t know what he would do without Ed and he never wanted to find out. It hurt to think of them ever having to be apart.

His mind was snapped out of its daze when he was handed another box. Gracia had given them a beautiful hand written book with all their favorite recipes of hers in it. She had even gotten Pinako’s stew recipe in there as well. She sheepishly handed them another smaller book, the pages took the brothers breath away. They saw page after page of their mother’s own recipes.

“I wanted to keep them separate for you, so you could easily find hers. Winry had mentioned that Pinako still had some of your mother’s recipes,” Gracia explained.  
They both hugged her and told her how much she meant to them.

“Ed, you know we really could use a bookshelf in the dining room to house all my cookbooks.” Al hinted.

“You have two books Al. Two books don’t need a bookshelf. I will pop out a niche in the kitchen if you want.” Ed grumped.

“I know I have two now but I see a book shelf full maybe even two or maybe three full of cookbooks.” Al had that wishful tone that Ed could never say no to.

Havoc surprised them with a stitched sampler that said 'Home Sweet Home'.  
The Brothers both looked at him in confusion.

Havoc grinned and explained, “Once a few years ago I tried to quit smoking. Everyone said I needed to find something that would keep my hands busy.” Al got up and hung it in the foyer so everyone could see it when they first entered their home.

Scieszka and Riza had wrapped a set of do it yourself home repair books, along with a complete set of basic tools. “We know you are both skilled alchemists, but part of the joy of buying a house is fixing what breaks. These will help you both be able to do that.” Riza explained as Scieszka nodded in agreement.

Kain had given him a refurbished radio, “Al, I know you listened to the serials when you travel. This one will pick up more stations then the ones you can buy off the shelf,” he explained after seeing every ones confused faces.

“This is great!” Thanks so much Kain it will be nice to have something to listen to while Ed is at the office,” Al loved the gift and knowing that Kain had picked it out and fixed it just for him made it ever better.

“That leaves mine last, Alphonse,” Roy said as he handed over a gorgeously wrapped box. Al almost hated to open it, someone put in a lot of work to make it the package as pretty and pleasing to the eye as possible.

Al carefully unwrapped the gold paper and placed the back shiny bows to the side.

The gift inside was polished wooden box, when he opened it he was shocked to find engraved flatware. He knew how expensive this set was, he had looked at it the last time they were here. He just could not figure out way to get Ed to buy them when they were still trekking across the land.

“Roy, thank you so much. This is just too much. I don’t know what to say.” Al stammered.

“You are welcome Al. You will need nice things on your table when you have a table full of higher ranking officers. Edward will have to be more visible in the diner party circuit, now that you both are living here,” Roy said with a grin.

“Diner party circuit? Why would I be interested in that? It is just a bunch of fake people kissing each other’s asses,” Ed saw no point in that at all. To him it was just a bunch of pomp and circumstance. People putting on airs and smiling at each other even as they waited for something they could later gossip about.

“Ed you are the sole supporter of the house now. You are providing for Al in a grown and mature way. You will have bills you have never had to pay before. The higher in rank you go the better your pay grade will be. The best way you can do that is to make sure the higher-ups like you and your wife, or in your case Al.” Roy explained.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other’s company, and telling tales about Al to celebrate his birthday.

When the evening came to a close they were sad to see everyone go home, Ed invited them back to see what Al was doing with their home. Their home, Al thought he had never heard words that sweet before. He knew he would never tire of hearing them. After feeling uprooted for so long it was nice to have a place to call home.

**

A few weeks ago Al would have bet money that Ed would have gone running screaming into the night after just a week or two of working at HQ. He was glad he had been wrong about that.

Al loved it when Ed came home in the evening and told him all about his day. As he didn’t have much of a day to speak of himself it was nice to share in Ed’s. Mustang had decided that he could spend some time each week in the lab. He claimed he did not want to be blamed for the Fullmetal Alchemist getting lazy on his time.

Al thought that it was more likely that Roy was sure that if Ed were to grow bored he would find his own way to liven up the office. A bored Ed was often a dangerous thing. His brother took the phrase idle hands being the devils workshop to new heights.

He knew someone had replaced Roy’s desk and chair with a little girls princess vanity. That was not as bad as the time someone had sealed three quarters of Roy’s office door shut. They had painted ‘Ego’s must be this high to exit’ with a line above the split. It was such a small opening Roy would have had to crawl out , if he hadn’t been able to alchemize it open. Al was sure there were other things that Kain had not told him about. He was also sure that Ed and Havoc were the guilty parties.

 

Ed learned the hard way that the office had its own special kind of hardships to deal with.

“Who the hell made the forms so confusing in the first place? You would not believe the amount of paper work that I deal with now.” Ed would often grip as he ate his evening meal. “I have to remember who gets what forms, and what is done in triplicate and what is for Mustang’s eyes only. Some days I think being lost in the desert was easier.”

 

Al never really worried because he saw the positive changes in Ed. He could not remember the last time his brother had looked so healthy and well rested. He no longer had bags under his eyes.

Al had more fun than even he thought possible turning their new house into a home. The two spent some time deciding the fate of the dreaded heart-shaped windows. Of course Ed wanted to make them square and Al wanted to keep the house just like Ed bought it.

He liked the thought that their first house was special.

Al kept the dollhouse as well. He bought a small table to place it by one of the parlor windows. Everyone that knew the story about Al's gift thought that it was sweet. Everyone else assumed it was there for Elicia to play with. No matter what anyone thought Al kept in on display in the living room.

Al was busy making friends with the people on their street. The housewives all thought he was just darling. He had seen some of the husbands, they all looked through him.

He found out that Ed had told the couple he bought the house from their cover story, so the block knew the sordid story before they moved in. The women felt sorry for him and the men thought he should just toughen up and be a man.

Al was slowly getting used to the neighbors dropping by to bring casseroles and baked goods. They all remarked about how sad it was that they were forced to grow up so fast. They all remembered hearing about the train crash that took their mother's life. It was a big story and shook the nation at the time. There reports had said there were no survivors it was miraculous they all wanted to know how poor Al had made it.

He had told the same story so many times over the years that by now he told it as if it really was their past and not a giant lie Mustang cooked up. They both knew they needed a good cover story about how they wound up in their situation.

Ed was better at telling the tale than Al was. Al never liked to lie to the people who were close to them, he didn’t like lying at all but the closer he was to a person the worse it felt. He knew better than most people what the penalty was for what he and Ed tried to do and having a believable cover story for his situation was just part of the price that had to be paid.

Al had overheard Ed tell their tale before, and was always surprised at how convincing he was. If he had not known the story was complete crap he would be moved as well.

He could just picture Ed sitting with the ladies of the block explaining about how poor Alphonse was making such great strides to overcome all that had happened to him, well both of them in their lives.

He could just see Ed sitting in one of their sitting rooms and carefully explaining that Al still carries more guilt then he should for what happened on that fateful night. He explained that their father had his own problems after the war. He just was never right after he came home. He walked out one day and their mother had been frantic to find him ever since. That she always said they should not blame him that many people do not come home war the same they went in. That it was really no one’s fault. That he would always be their dad and they should love and respect him for that. He remembered their Granny Pinako always tried to get her to move on her with her life. He told them he used to hear them tell her she was too young to sit home pinning for Hohenheim. That if he could not find his way home she should find her way to something better.

One night she came and packed them up, and told them that she had heard that Hohenheim was not that far away and they were going to go and find him and bring him home.

He spun tales about how much fun the three of them had been on the train. They were all excited to finally be close to their father once more. Al was still a baby when he had left so he had no real memories to draw from. Both boys felt like they were finally going to meet him.

Then the worst thing that could happen did - the train was overrun by revolutionists. They had stopped the train short and unfortunately it was on a badly angled curve, the train could not keep itself upright. Ed would stop for a moment to gain his composer before telling them how one moment he had been soundly sleeping the next he found himself pinned under something heavy and was unable to move.

He heard the whimpers and pleadings of so many people that he could not pinpoint where his mom and Al were. He had never felt fear like that before, and hoped never to feel it again. Thankfully he passed out not long after that.

Al was sure Ed would skip over the more gruesome parts in the company of the women.

He would tell them about how Al had been on his way to use the bathroom when the accident occurred. It caused him to be tossed him out of the restroom window.

Al rushed back to find his family as quickly as he could. He found Ed and tried to pull him to safety. They were lucky that there were aid workers not far away. Ed was lucky that he made it out unfortunately his arm and leg had not. The healing alchemists stopped the blood flow before he bled to death. Their mother was not so lucky, she was killed instantly.

Al had managed to convince himself that by pulling Ed out of the train he had cost Ed his arm and leg.

He would tell them how he tried his best to recuperate even though the physical pain was bad it was nothing compared to the loneliness he felt. He was not used to Al not being right there underfoot. Al’s guilt kept him away from Ed. Every day Ed would try to think of a way to get Al to visit, but he was still too weak to stay awake long enough to come up with a plan.

They were lucky that Granny Pinako had a policy that unclaimed pieces where hers by default. Every now and then someone would bring her something that was not strictly automail. That was the case with the suit of armor. Someone had dropped it up for a basic repair and must have decided against lugging it home. Whatever their reasons where, the armor ended up left in her care. Nothing could have made Ed happier. Al had got it in his head that if Ed could not see him then he could visit, so he donned the bulky suit and sat by his bed one night. Al still would not speak, but he was getting better. Al started to wear it more often and soon it got to the point where he did everything in the suit. Ed explained that it was just a big heavy security blanket for Al and one day he knew Al would not need it.

 

No doubt he then asked the ladies to just treat him like any other neighbor .

“You know what Al? I bet they will all want to adopt you,” Ed had laughed at the thought of Al spending time with all the women on the block.

Ed's warning came true, they were not in the house more than a day before neighbors started dropping by to meet Al. They all found reasons to drop by to meet the brothers. They had never heard the phrase welcome wagon more than they did that first week.

Al liked all of them and had fun spending time with them. They all had different things they taught Al. Isabella and Sasha were the two that seemed to take a real shine to Al. They called on him often for afternoons out as well as tea at home.

They spent weeks shopping in small antique shops and second-hand store alike looking for the perfect pieces to fill their home.

Al always smiled when Ed came home before making all the right appreciative noises over that day’s discoveries. Both women were delighted by Al and enjoyed his company. Their own families had kept the family tradition alive by joining or marrying military personal. So they enjoyed thinking of Al as one of their own.

“Does it bother you at all that I am doing all the decorating without you? This is your first house just as much as mine. Honestly it is more yours, you bought it.” Al sounded worried.

“No way Al, this is our house. I think you are doing a great job. If it were up to me we would have a couch, radio and maybe a pot and bowl. I like that you spend your day with the ladies, it makes you happy. Are you sorry that you're spending your days with Isabelle and Sasha? Isabelle is about as old as mom would be now. I bet Sasha and Pinako are almost the same age. Wouldn't you rather spend time with people our own age?” Ed decided this was as good time to ask the questions he had been curios about.

Ed sat back on their new overstuffed couch and waited. He knew he was right about the house. Al had a way of picking out things that made the house look nice, yet still held a homey feel to it.

Al picked up one of his newest finds, a candy dish in the shape of a dragon. The back had been hallowed out and Al had filled it with Ed's favorite candies. One of the many little touches that made Ed to call him the perfect lil' housewife. Al was always secretly pleased by the pet name it showed Ed noticed all he did around the house.

Sasha and Isabelle both complained that their husbands never noticed how they spent their days. That they wished they had someone like Ed that would compliment them on all their hard work. It always made Al feel special, when they said things like that. He loved that Ed and was happy. It even better knowing he was the one that had made Ed feel that way.

He loved Ed and was always trying to do what he could for him. Al was happy to let the matter drop. Ed filled him in on what was going on at the office.

They were both happier then they had been in years.

Al still had one birthday wish that he didn't even tell Ed about. He thought for now the house and their life together would be enough for him.

They were used to spending every day together either traveling on a cramped train or staying in a small room. They did not have many arguments; each knew the other well enough to respect each other’s point of view. There was only one thing that the boys still fought tooth and nail over. Al doubted that they would ever see the others point of view when it came to Hohenheim.

Al felt that carrying a grudge for so long was not a healthy thing. Ed said he would feel what he damned well wanted and if Al wanted to try to rewrite history, then he had not been paying close enough attention to their lives. That is why he was speechless when Ed came home from work with a small box that looked as if Ed had kicked it home.

“Brother, what is that?” Al was curious about what could be in the box. Ed was clearly unhappy about it.

Ed gave it one last shove with the toe of his boot, “I have no idea. I wanted to throw the damned thing out. I was going to until Kain saw me and made me swear to show it to you. So see a box, a small plain box. Now I shall kick it into the trash where it belongs.”

“Wait, Ed where did it come from? Did someone send us something? Who could have sent us something that annoyed you that badly?” Al trailed off as the answer dawned on him. “I wonder why Dad sent something now?” He mused as Ed gave the box the evil eye.

“Who knows the bastard must need something he thinks we can give him. He has not bothered to even check on us. I bet he just wondered off and forgot about us, Al. How can he think that whatever is in this box will make up for the years he stayed away?” Ed dropped into Al's newest find an overstuffed chair.

Times like these Al wished he had his body back. He wanted nothing more than to crawl in the chair with him. He felt powerless. He knew that a simple touch would make Ed feel better. He had to make do with what he was so he sat beside the chair with his back to the wall. He leaned forward and gently took Ed's hair out of the simple hair tie he favored over the braid he used to wear when they traveled. He knew it was a small thing, yet it would calm Ed. Al found one of the many brushes he kept stashed around the house for that reason.

Al ran the brush through Ed's hair as he kept his voice low and calm, “Ed, we don't know what he wants. We don't know that he is looking for our forgiveness. I am not saying we should forgive him even if he is. I just think we should see what he wants. You know I am right or you would have trashed it on your way home.”

Ed went to retrieve the box, knowing that Al would not let him just toss it in the trash.

He settled himself on Al's lap and toyed with the edges of it. Times like these Al could understand why people often mistake Ed for the younger brother. He looked like a lost little boy when hit with something on an emotional level like this.

Al slowly peeled back on corner of the box to try to get a glimpse inside. Th plain box held no answers , so Al worked the rest of the mailing paper off. He opened it and saw the hilt of an antique blade. He finally spied an envelope , after working it out he saw it had both their names on it. He quickly scanned it before reading it aloud to Ed.

_Dear Edward and Alphonse,_

_I hope that you will take the time to read this. I know I have not been there like I should for you boys. I know I cannot just apologize and expect you both to forgive me._

_I am not expecting you to even understand, but there are something’s you must know to fix the mess you are in._

_I know I am responsible for most of that mess. I should have been there so you never needed to fix things on your own. I know you did what you thought was right. Edward I hope you have realized by now that no one could have made that work. You had more success than anyone else could have had. You two managed to survive. I am proud, no beyond proud, I am in awe of you both._

_I fear I don't have much time left. I wish I could tell you both everything that you need to know, I fear there is not much time._

_I am unsure of how much your mother has told you about my past. I am not proud of everything I have done._

_My story start many years ago, more than even I can recall. I was young and thought I knew everything. One day I met a woman as driven as I was, she had my passion and my fury of the limits of equivalent exchange. Dante, she was exactly what I thought I wanted for life. I latter realized she was not what I needed._

_We studied under some of the best minds of our time, after many disasters and a small war we finally unlocked the science behind the origin of the philosopher’s stone._

_There was an unexpected benefit, and that benefit was the power to move from body to body as needed. There was no need to grow old and frail._

_The situation was not with its own problems. We learned that only one soul could live in the body. When you pushed the other out it ceased to exists._

_I wish I could say I was a noble man and once we learned that we stopped. The power was addictive, the more you used it the more you needed to use it. I hope you boys never fall into that trap. I just hope you got more of your mother's ways than my own._

_Your mother knew all about what had happened before she agreed to marry me. She was such an incredible woman. I know I did not truly deserve her to have her in my life._

_I am deeply shamed by what happened all those years ago. I wish I could lay all the blame on Dante, I was just as guilty. I may not have been the one to actually do the deed; I did just stand back and let her have her way._

_Dante and I had a son, all she cared about was achieving a better a vessel for our souls the bodies themselves never mattered. She always wanted to have the most flattering one she could find. That was the only real need she ever had for them._

_She used to test our son's limits to see what his body was capable of withstanding. She wanted to make sure it was able to withstand anything so I would live for eternity in it._

_He was the practice subject; she had even grimmer plans for how she was to go about getting a permanent body for herself._

_I finally left her; I will always regret that I left our son with her. I don't know how many nights I have laid away while the guilt ate at me._

_Your mother was the one that made me realize what horrible monsters we were to him. I saw her with Edward and then her excitement about Al's upcoming birth. There really was not anything she would not do for you boys._

_We were so happy with you both. The first year we thought we had everything we could ever want._

_That is until Edward got a rather unusual card shortly after his first birthday. It just said may the next one be a girl. We were both worried, but when she stayed away we convinced ourselves that it would be alright. That it was just a sick joke or a confused well-wisher. Then Alphonse came along and we got another card that matched the first._

_This one said 'I was hoping for a girl, but if he is as pretty as I think his brother will be we can make him a girl. I want them both brought to me.'_

_Your mother agreed that I should leave and take care of Dante. While I was away she grew as an alchemist and it shames me to admit that she was better on an elemental level than I was._

_I was not ready for it, I really thought that I would face her and be victorious and save my family from her wrath._

_The truth is I barely escaped with my life. It took me longer than I anticipated to  
be able to face her once more. I will spare you the grisly details; just know that Dante and our child shall never be a problem again._

_Edward you must remember that even though you are a genius and have great power, you still need to know something’s about the Gate._

_It is a living entity as old as time itself. Do not disrespect it or think you are smarter that it._

_I have enclosed a blade that will allow you to call forth the Gate. It will owe you a debt but be mindful of how you ask for it. If my calculations are correct you should have enough to barter for Alphonse’s body. I am sorry Edward I wish there was more I could sacrifice to make you whole once more._

_I only have the blood of the three of to offer, mine, Dante, and our child. The sin you know as Envy won’t trouble you anymore. All the Sins are gone now, so you have no worry from them._

_I am enclosing the words you need to use Edward, I am sorry it will cost you a small bit of blood as well._

_I am sorry for a lot of things, most of all that I missed out on getting to know you both._

_Love,_  
Hohenheim  
  
Ed took the cloth pouch from the box, and slowly pulled the ornate dagger from it. He careful kept the blades aged away from them as he admired the jewels on the hilt. He carefully re warped and put the box aside.

 

“Do you believe him? Do you think that is why he left us in the first place?” Al asked.

Ed hated that Al could still sound that hurt over the old bastard walking out on them.

Al just refused to see the bad in most people. They seriously had to fuck up before Al would admit they were beyond forgiveness. Most of the time, Ed was grateful for that particular character trait. He knew Al forgave him more than most people would have.

“I don't know Al, but it would explain a lot. He didn’t have to tell us any of that, so maybe. He could have just sent the instructions and not that first page.” Ed wanted to distract him from the idea that only Al would be restored to his body. He knew Al wanted to see him without the automail more than anything else. Ed had grown used to having it, and was willing to keep it in exchange if Al would be made flesh once more.

“I have to talk to Mustang about this. He will have to give me some time off, so I will be here to take care of you after we do this.” Ed explained, “You have time off, don't you? We never go anywhere that you need to take vacation days. I can't remember the last time you called in sick. Well, Roy did send you home that day when the new guy screwed up and you got caught in the foul smelling mist. That was one of the times I was most grateful that I had no sense of smell. Kain said you smelled worst than rotten eggs sprayed by a dozen skunks and left to marinate in old socks in the hot sun. Sounds disgusting to this day, at least they didn’t dock your pay for that day for that, they even still paid you, and paid to have your clothes replaced.” Al tried hard not to giggle at the memory.

“That is why they should not let the new guys have unlimited access to everything they want.” Ed shuddered at the memory.

 

They spent the rest of the night planning out the more intricate details for returning Al's body.

They decided they would invite Mustang over for and discuss it at home. They had no intention of talking about performing an illegal transmutation at work. They had no wish to meet the executioner now that they were so close to their goal. They also know that Mustang could be tried for the cover up, no matter how long after the fact. The law was law and he was just as guilty. It mattered not if he was there or not, he had knowledge of the crime and hid it from the state.

Ed managed to invite Roy to diner so Al only had to stress over it for a couple of days.

Sasha and Isabelle both told him about the times they had to entertain their husband’s bosses. Everything from the time one served a raw roast to the time the other thought that tablespoons were the serving spoons. They would giggle and remind themselves that Ed was bound to be more forgiving than a husband. If he and Al had been lovers there might be more reason to worry. It was not like his brother would breakup with him.

Al was sure that if he had been able to he would have blushed when they made comments about the relationship he had with Ed. They always giggled and compared it to their own.

The day had finally arrived, and Al was a big bundle of nerves. He was sure if he was in his skin he would have been jumping out of it by the time Ed and Roy came through the front door. His mind had raced over all the things that could go wrong. They could all wind up in prison, or being executed by the state. Their father could have miscalculated and he would just cease to exist. He was more worried Ed if that should happen. He wondered if he should try to get sometime alone with Kain to let him know his concerns. He worried that Ed would blame himself if the worst happened and he would just give up. Al could think of nothing worse. He decided that he would concentrate on their meeting with Roy and if all went well maybe he would ask Kain to meet him before it happened.

Time just flew by and before he knew it he heard Ed and Roy bantering on the porch.

They sounded so much alike when they bickered. Whatever the problem was it sounded as if it started a while back. Al figured it must have something to do with the office. He hoped Ed would not poke at Roy too much, they did ask him over for a favor after all. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Roy for all his faults was always a fair man to them.

He knew that most people would have taken advantage their situation. He was always thankfully that it was Roy that had found them in Resembool and not someone like Archer or worse Kimblee. Al was sure if he slept properly he would have nightmares about being indentured to either one of the men.

He gave the coffee table one last look as they finally entered room. Al had decided to make sandwiches man sized over stuffed full of meat sandwiches. He feared that this evening would be filled with conversation that may not sit well with a heavy meal.

Al also knew that Sasha made sandwich bread that reminded Roy of his favorite ones from his childhood. Al was not above playing with his subconscious.

“Roy, I haven't seen you since our housewarming, I am glad you could make it tonight.”Al said as he passed by to the kitchen to get the other men something to drink.

“I was glad you invited back, Alphonse. Ed said you had been busy with the house, it looks charming in here.” Roy answered as Al put a pitcher of fresh squeezed strawberry limeade on the table. He knew he was sucking up to Roy, and if they ever got to desert Roy would know it as well. He had bribed Isabella to bake her blue ribbon fudge cake.

They three sat around while Roy and Ed put a healthy dent in the plate of sandwiches along with the potato salad. Al wished he had been able to at least pretend to eat, it would have given him something to do with the nervous energy he felt building.

“Boys, as much as I love the food I am sure there is another reason you invited me over this evening.” Roy finally said. If he had been able to Al thought he could have kissed the man right then and there. As it was, he had to stifle the giggles that image gave him.

“We finally heard from the old Bastard. It seems as if he found a way to fix Al.” Al thought Ed sounded bitter. He doubted anyone else would have heard it. He knew Ed better than he thought he knew himself at times. It made him worry why would Ed sound bitter? Was he having second thoughts about fixing them?

He watched as Ed went to retrieve the box and hand it to Roy. “Just read the letter, the second page that is. The first one is him trying to suck up to me and Al. As if we would just fall all over ourselves letting him back in our life. Maes was a better father figure than he ever was. Hell Mustang, you are more of a father than he ever was,” listening to Ed rant Al understood why he was upset. He was upset that the answers they worked so hard to find were just handed to them from their father. Ed always was proud of the fact that they had never even tried to cash in on his name.

They both saw what had happened to poor Russell and Fletcher and they never wanted to wind up like that. They wanted to be remembered for their own accomplishments. They both understood how it was not always wise to follow in another's footsteps.

“Do you need my help? Is there some form of fire alchemy involved?” Roy asked after scanning the page.

“No the alchemy is fine. It seems as though dear old dad made sure I am the only one that could do it. We just wanted you to know for two specific reasons. The first thing is even if we stretch the truth a bit here and there, we have never lied about that night to you. We know your career and life is on the line just as much as ours. The other one is that I am able to do this I will need to take some time off and help Al readjust,” Al knew Ed hated asking Roy for more. They already owed him more than they would ever be able to repay and they hated owing that debt. The brothers knew that what advancements Roy had been able to make of them was not enough to pay their debt. How could a promotion in rank equal your life? Al knew they had to just add it to the ever-growing list of things Roy had done for them.

“Did you want to do this in a secure room, Ed? You can't even thinking of doing it here? What if the neighbors saw something? How would you explain ii if someone overheard or saw something? I know you want to rush in and save Al but use your head.” Roy told him.

“You worry, I get that. I am asking you to trust me on this. I promise there will be no flashes of light and no more noise than a typical Friday night here at home. Really, Mustang we just wanted to give you a heads up. That is all. It seemed like the best thing to do.” Ed explained.

Al went back into the kitchen to see what kinds of snacks he could rustle up. He knew Ed would think better on a full stomach.

He listened enough to know that they were busy plotting how Ed would perform the transmutation. It seemed neither one of them wanted to fully trust instructions they had received. Al wanted to trust his father, but if history was anything to go by he knew he could not. Ed was right even Roy was more of a parental figure than their own father was.

He heard them talking about moving the date as soon as they could push Ed’s vacation days through. Al knew with Riza in the office that would not take long at all.

 

He thought if he was going to enlist Kain's help he should do it soon. He made an unneeded excuse to Roy and Ed and slipped out the front door. Al was not surprised that neither man took much notice of him leaving. He knew if he were not in a hurry to go find Kain he would be right there with them. Al knew that he and Ed had more knowledge of alchemy than most anyone else that lived. Roy had more practical experience. Ed would complain that when they were Roy's age they would be even better than he was.

He was glad it was Kain’s night to volunteer at the youth center; it made him easy to find.

“Al what a surprise! I am working the evening shift, so I won’t be out here long.” Kain smiled as he kept an eye on the yard full of kids.

“I promise I won’t keep you long. It seems as though we got advice from our father on how to fix me.” Al softly explained.

“That is great news , Al...” Kain started to congratulate him, Al kept speaking, “Kain promise me that if something goes wrong… if the worst happens and I am gone that you and Havoc will watch over Ed. I don’t want him to blame himself. I have to get back, Roy is plotting with Ed. You know how those two get when they are arguing. I put too much time into my house to have it trashed by those two. I just wanted to hear it right from you. That I don’t have to worry about Ed.”Al had to make sure before he would allow Ed to try anything.

“Of course Al, I will make sure Ed is alright and watch out that he and Havoc don’t get in any serious trouble.” Kain checked his watch and continued, “I have to get the kids inside I will see you later.” Kain ran off to usher the smaller ones where they needed to be.

 

Al rushed home with a lighter spirit. He trusted Ed with his life he was not sure if he could trust him with his own. He knew he could trust Kain. He couldn’t stand to think about what would happen to Ed, if he did not survive the transmutation. He would not be able to kick Hohenheim’s ass for giving bad directions.

He was not surprised to see Ed and Roy still deep in conversation. For what he was hearing it sounded as if they were done working out the finer points.

Roy still did not seem happy, but Al knew that Ed could push Roy’s buttons quicker than anyone. He knew they did respect each other’s alchemy if not always the other’s point of view.

“Al, looks like you will be back to normal soon,” Ed was grinning.

The next few days were a blur of excitement and worry. Al wished he could remember exactly what had happened the night he was made whole once more.

He knew Ed had gotten his way and it was just the two of them in Ed’s bedroom. Ed had said that Al would be weak and he may not have the strength to carry him all over the damn house. Ed grinned and reminded him that Al had put the better bed in his room. His first night back in his body he should feel the luxury that was the cloud that was in his room.

Al sat quietly on the bed and watched in fascination as Ed took the dagger from the pouch and ran the sharp edge across the palm of his hand. All watched as the blood looked like it was soaking into the blade, as Ed called out for the Gate. He saw something begin to shimmer into view. He heard a creepy voice call his name and then there was blackness.

The next thing he knew Ed was hovering over him pale and shaking. Al was worried he was going to fall over any moment.

“Ed,” he tried to yell but it came out barely a whisper. “Your voice will come back. You just haven’t used your vocal cords in a while.” Ed said as he ran his finger tip across Al’s lips. He pulled Ed down on to the bed with him. He snuggled up to Ed and felt safe and loved as sleep over took them both.

The next morning he awoke to the sun in his eyes and Ed tucked into his side. He smiled as he realized that Ed had stayed the entire night with him.

Al could not believe how things felt. He had forgotten what how soft the sheets could feel. He marveled at how warm Ed’s skin felt where their bodies were pressed together. He was reminded of the times when he was little and afraid of the storms outside. Ed would always hold him close and tell him that nothing would hurt him. Ed always told him that he was the big brother and he would make sure no one would hurt him. Unless whatever it was wanted their wanted their butt kicked. Al was surprised how often he thought about those nights while they slept in strange rooms across the country.

Al was enjoying slumbering there, but his newly human bladder had other ideas. As much as he hated to leave Ed, he didn’t want to wet the bed his first morning in one again.

Ed gave a sleepy mumble as Al crawled over him to get out of bed. Al knew Ed had to be drained not to awaken.

He took a few unsteady steps and slowly made his way to the bathroom.  
His legs felt like jelly and he had trouble walking in a straight line.  
He longed for a hot shower but thought he had better wait until Ed was awake before he tried that on his own. The last thing he wanted to do was finally get his head back and crack it up when his legs gave out.

Al loved that Roy had given Ed a week off, and then an additional week of half days to help Al adjust. They spent the day getting Al’s muscle memory to find his new balance.

They tried sparring like the old days, but Al was still unsteady. Ed came up with an idea that he thought would work and after he made Al promise that he would never tell a living soul, he put it into action.

“Do you remember when Pinako decided that Winry needed more girly activities? She signed her up to learn how to dance? Mom decided that it would be darling if I went with her. So she and I spent the summer learning how to dance. You had sprained your ankle that summer so mom let you off the hook.” Ed bowed and offered his arm, “You have to be the girl. It has been too long for me to remember how to do this let alone do it backwards.”

They spent the next day and half the night dancing to the music on the radio. They only stopped when Al needed a break or Ed went to go get takeout for them to eat. Ed kept surprising him with different dishes to try. It had been so long since Al had tasted anything that he could not remember what he preferred. Ed told him that he was not surprised he had not lost his sweet tooth.

When Ed went back to half days at the office he always brought a special treat home for Al. Al loved those evening cuddled up on the over sized chair sampling whatever surprises where in that day’s pastry box.

The two weeks went by far too fast for Al’s liking.

The day came that had Al’s world crashing in on him. Ed was finishing breakfast and offhandedly commented that maybe Al should grab something out for himself to eat tonight. Ed had a date and would be home late.

Al waited for Ed to come home after his date. He was just boiling over with hate for the girl Ed had spent the evening with. He knew he was jealous and could do nothing to change it.

“It’s not fair! You and I always did everything together. We never went anywhere without each other. Is it so easy for you go out and leave me here all alone? Do you spend the evening laughing behind my back? Poor pathetic Al… ” He had yelled as he threw the book he has reading at Ed’s head. “ Do you buy her the same stuff you buy me? Do you snuggle up with the girls and feed them stuff picked out just for them? Do they fall for your lines, like I did.” Al could barely keep hide his tears.

“Al, you’re my brother and you know I love you more than anyone in the world. You have to understand that are some things I just can’t do with you,” Ed mumbled.

“That is a load of crap! I have seen you at your best and loved you at your worst. There is nothing that you could not do with me. I love you, Edward.” Al shouted at him. “Ed, name one girl that would stand by you if they knew all I do about you.”

Al remembered how he thought it was now or never and followed him. He grabbed Ed and crushed their mouths together. He had dreamt of this moment for so long he could not believe it was finally happening.

He had a moment of disappointment when Ed shoved him away. He crumpled into a ball and let his tears flow. He was sure that Ed had felt the same way. He had had these grand fantasies about he and Ed spending a night learning every inch of one another.

He did not stop to think his love would be unrequited.

He was not proud of the fact that he played on Ed’s emotions, and let the tears fall.

Ed sat down and pulled him onto his lap and gently rubbed his back. Al  
“Al, we are closer than anyone. I love you, I really do. You know it would not be looked at as a healthy relationship. I could get in trouble with the military. It was hard enough hiding your lack of body, do you think this is something we could hide? There is just so much that can go wrong.” Ed tried to explain to him.

“You mean I am not worth the penalty. I remember a time when you not to long ago when you risked death for me. Has that changed? Did you only fix me out of some debt you thought you had to pay? Fine I free you of your debt. You no longer have to worry about my well being. Go date and have a great time with your new found freedom.”Al practically jumped out of Ed’s reach and fled the room.

Ed stopped in the doorway his eyes going wide with shock “You are leaving? Why, why would you leave? I thought you were happy here?” Ed sounded lost. He watched as Al continued to gather more of his belongings in a pile on his bed.

“Why should I stay, Ed? Won’t I be in the way with your new life you are planning. A new life I had no idea about.” Al was done with his chest of drawers and was now searching through his closet. He had been so happy when Ed had bought him so many new things, now he just wondered how he would pack them all.

“Al, I don’t want you to move out. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I do love you. I have done everything I could for the past few years so you would have a normal life. I want to you to be able to reclaim what I stole from you. You haven’t had your body back long, you can’t possibly know what you really want. How do you know if you love me and not just feeling some sort of gratitude or owed debt?” Ed asked him.

“You think my wanting you has something to do with getting my body back? Do you really think that my heart or my soul was housed in my body, in the damned Gate? I thought you believed I was real while in the suit, that I was just as human as I ever was. Have you been lying to me all this time Ed?”Al was determined not to cry again. He would be strong and not let Ed see how badly his rejection had hurt him.

Al watched as Ed threw all of his gathered possessions to the floor. Ed grabbed him around the waist maneuvered them both onto the bed.

“Al, this is not something we should rush into. I am not doubting your feelings. I just want to remind you that there will be serious consequences. We both have to able to accept them. We will most likely lose everything. Are you sure you are willing to risk everything, our house, friends, even my job. I want you to think about that. How we will survive if the worst things come true.” Ed leaned over and gave Al a chaste kiss, and then continued on, “I will see you for breakfast. Please think about what I said.”

Al was confused Ed’s speech clearly made him think the risk would not be worth the pay off. Then why would he kiss him goodnight? Al had tackled many problems in his life and he treated this one much in the same way.

Ed seemed more concerned about how they would survive if he was discharged from the military. They could strip him of his rank and benefits, but their alchemy was theirs. Al thought there would be away to survive off if it. They both had skill, and Al knew he could barter for whatever they needed.

He felt Ed must be wrong about their friends would not turn their backs on them. They stood by them knowing they tried to bring their mother back. He felt that would be more taboo them loving Ed. He could not imagine Gracia or Granny Pinako ever turning their backs on them.

He crawled into his bed, knowing Ed would not want his answer before the morning.

Al awoke to a rare treat, Ed had made breakfast. He wandered out to the kitchen and saw Ed reading the morning paper. He was suddenly struck by the thought of how domesticated their relationship was.

Ed called home if he was going to be late so diner would not be burned to a crisp. He checked in with Al daily if he had to travel with the crew. There days he would call home just to chat with Al just to say hello.

Al’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Ed put the paper side and smile at him.

“Ed, I don’t want to rehash everything from last night. I did think about what you said very carefully. I still say the rewards outweigh the risk.” He sat on Ed’s lap and started picking at his plate.

Ed helped him off his lap and onto the other chair. “Al, we are not rushing into bed.” Al knew how stubborn Ed was and decided that this was not a topic he would be budging on. He fixed his plate and ate his breakfast in his own chair.

Over the next few months, Al had fun being courted by Ed. They went out on many dates doing things they both enjoyed.

Al worried that when Ed stopped spending as much time with the guys after work, or being set up on blind dates that someone would be suspicious. He thought it was ironic that Ed had been so worried before hand and now that things were falling into place he was the one that worried.

 

It was just their luck that their anniversary fell on the same day as their turn on the dinner party circuit. Al tried once more to convince Ed to ask someone as his date.

Ed was appalled at the suggestion. “Why would I do that? Do you want to see me flirt with someone else? Is this some new kink you have been hiding? What’s next Al should I find some willing person and bring them home to so you can watch us?” Ed fumed.

“No of course not, I just think that people are beginning to wonder why you are not seeing anyone. You said we should not draw attention to our relationship.” Al was frustrated that Ed would not see reason.

“So I should celebrate our anniversary with a date. Al I committed myself to you and I thought you did the same with me.” Ed quietly questioned.

“I do Ed. I love you more than anything. You said there could be trouble if we get caught. I worry. I don't want to see you with another, but I want us to be safe,” Al tried once more to have Ed see the logic of idea.

“No Al, I still say it is wrong to lead someone on like that. I won’t do it so drop it.” Ed's tone let Al know there was no room for arguments.

***

The day of the dinner Al was still on edge. He spent the day the day fussing over every dish to the point where Ed threatened to throw him out of the kitchen.

 

Al knew how to play the perfect host, he was grateful that he did not have to put much thought into what needed to be done. The most pressing thing he had to remember was the name of Roy’s new girl. He knew there would be one; Roy always brought a new one to all the parties.

It seemed his latest jewel was the worst one yet. Clarissa was a good ten years younger and after spending time with Isabella and Sasha he was getting better at spotting fake class and Clarissa oozed phony in a way that was hard to stomach. For Roy’s sake he hoped she was good in bed. If not this woman didn’t have one redeeming quality he could think of.

Al did not like the way her eyes light up and lingered on Ed when they were introduced. She practically squealed in delight at his title.

“You own this adorable house? I am guessing you bought it for when you marry your girl?” She she said as she ran her fingertip along the heart shaped window edge. “Will she be out soon? I would think with decor like this she would already be living here.”

“I am afraid not. It is just me and Al living here. My little brother and I have been sharing a living space for so long I think he is a permanent fixture.” Ed explained with the smile Al secretly loathed. He knew it wasn’t real and it didn’t suit Ed.

“Oh, you care for a little brother? That is so sweet. Not many men would do such a thing,” she damn near purred as she leaned in close to Ed.

Al liked her less as the evening wore on. It seemed as every comment was made to get closer to Ed. Every question she had was to determine Ed’s finical worth. Al could have sworn she was drooling when she found out Ed paid cash for their house.

He kept expecting Roy to pick up on her attitude. Instead Roy would just smile and hold her hand. Al fumed, but he knew he could not say a word. He had to smother a laugh when he thought about telling her that she had no chance with Ed. That it would be his name Ed was crying out tonight in their bed.

Al was not happy yet he knew enough not to let it show. He would never knowingly do anything to compromise Ed’s career.

After what felt like an eternity they finally bid their guests goodbye.

Al was never happier to shut the door on someone’s retreating back as he was Roy and the money grubbing bitch, as he had been mentally calling her for the last three hours.

Ed slipped his arms around Al’s waist as he leaned in close to finally kiss him like he had wanted to all night. “Happy Anniversary”, he whispered.

“It is now that they are all gone.” Al giggled.

“You think it’s funny, I have to deal with those asses damn near daily,” Ed whined as he threw himself across their sofa.

“The old men weren't the problem, Roy’s little friend was. She was mentally redecorating the house. She damn near had the two of you married off by the time she left.” Al was still annoyed by her lack of manners.

“I wonder what she was planning on doing with you?” Ed wondered.

“Boarding school, I heard her ask Isabella why I was not away at school, freeing you to go back to your rightful place as the people’s alchemist.” That comment stung, Al still felt guilt over that.

“Let’s see about getting you in your rightful place.” Ed said and a move to grab him.

“Nope, if you want me you have to catch me” Al yelled back as he ran off to the dining room.

Ed wasted no time in catching him. He pulled Al close and kissed him. Al decided that Ed had not suffered enough, and slipped out from his grasp.

“You can catch me, but can you keep me is the real question Ed.” He laughed as he ran back into the living room.

“Alphonse when I do catch you I am tying you to the damn sofa.”

Al stopped short at Ed’s threat. “Promises...promises face it Ed you’re all talk.” He teased as he slowly moved around the room with exaggerated caution.

“That’s it, Al!” Ed warned as he tackled him. True to his word he used the throw pillows along with the arm of the sofa to pin Al in place. Al still loved to see Ed use his alchemy. All of that power at Ed’s finger tips. It was something that never failed to turn Al on.

“That’s it I have you now. You’re mine Al, all mine.” Ed claimed Al’s mouth once more.

Al watched as Ed slowly peeled his dress slacks and boxers off of him. He felt a bit silly in one of his good button down shirts bound to a piece of furniture.

He forgot all of his misgivings when he felt Ed take his half hard cock in his mouth. He loved the feeling of Ed’s mouth on him. He struggled against his bonds; he loved to run his fingers through Ed’s hair. It was killing him to be immobile while they did this.

“Please, untie me Ed please. I’ll do anything. I promise I’ll be good. I won’t run off anymore tonight. Just please, please Ed unite me.” He just wanted to be able to touch Ed.

 

 

“Edward Elric, let your brother go. No harm will come to you if you let Alphonse go. Edward, do not make this harder than it has to be.” Some man Al had never seen was trying to pry them apart. Al was still sex stupid and not grasping the severity of the situation.

Ed quickly released him, and Ed watched as he was dragged off none to gently to the front yard.

“Alphonse Elric, you are safe now. You don’t have to spend another moment with this monster. How anyone could take advantage of their own brother is beyond we should take you to get a check up, but everyone here saw and heard exactly what Edward was doing and saying to you. I think that will be enough to convict him?” The same man asked

“What are you talking about? Why would I need a check up? We have been in town for a while now. We have not eaten anything foreign and have no broken bones or infections. Why would you even…wait you said convict what would you convict my brother of?” Al demanded he knew that Colonel Mustang has fixed Ed’s military file so the human transmutation would never be found. What else could it be?

 

Al noticed a women in a dark suit slowly approach him.

“Alphonse, please call me Miranda I am here to help you. I am sorry it took us this long to find out what was being done to you.” She tried to put her arm around his shoulder.

Al started to put the pieces together. Ed was not the only genius in the bloodline after all.

“You think Ed has done something to me? That he has mistreated me somehow?” He wanted to know what exactly they thought had been done to him. He could not fight it if he did not have all the facts.

“Alphonse, someone had called the police station and said that she clearly saw you being abused.  
She gave a detailed description of what was happening. You can not deny it, we all saw the way he mistreated you. Let’s forget the fact that he is your brother, Alphonse and that alone could get him jail time. You do know he is over the age of eighteen you are not. You cannot consent to any kind of physical relationship. Alphonse someone who truly loves you would never cause you any pain or treat you like property.” Al could hear the venom in her voice.

He sat back to think about how to fix this mess. He ignored all other attempts she made to comfort him. It was not long before the automobile stopped , and he heard her whisper , “The poor little thing is in shock. He just shut down and refused to speak. I think he may need more specialized care then we can give him.”

“I guarantee you Miranda I am not in shock. I am just not going to waste my breath on you. You clearly have made up your mind already. I will discuss this once with someone with enough authority to actually do something.” Al finally had everything he wanted in life and he would be damned if someone else was going to declare it wrong. What right did they have to judge him or Ed?

He was told it was late and he would be sent to the children’s home for the night while Ed was being charged and booked into Central jail to await trial.

“Can’t we come to a compromise? I would hate to leave my home. If I had a responsible adult stay with me could I sleep in my own bed?” He quietly asked. He looked up at Miranda with what Ed called his can’t say no to the puppy eyes face. She cracked even quicker than Ed ever had.

“If you can find someone that we can approve of, I guess it will be okay.” She took down all of Kain’s information and had an officer go and retrieve him.

Miranda had finally realized that AL would not be a cooperative party , so she decided to wait on the porch for Kain.

Al knew he had to pull himself together, that he could not count on Ed being able to fix this one by himself.

He decided first thing he needed to do was go and shower that way if the idiots decided he needed the tests they would be out of luck.

Al finally came out of the bathroom to find Kain sitting on the couch.

“Did they all finally leave?” Al asked sitting next to him.

“They did, not long after I got here. I did get to see Ed before they left. I knew no matter what really happened here you would want to know he was alright.” Kain was glad to see Al smile.

“He said to tell you not to do anything stupid that know matter what you will always be worth the price.” Kain told him.

“Al, I am not going to pretend like I don’t know what happened here tonight. I know the government people are pretty pissed off. What they don’t know is you and Ed had a childhood they cannot understand. I can’t say I understand why you two tuned to each other like this. I am honestly not as shocked as they seemed to think I should be. I don’t think anyone should blame you two, we all let you down.” Kain looked as confused as he sounded.

“Thanks Kain, it means a lot that you are willing to come and spend the night so I didn't have to go to the children's home.” Al shuddered at the thought.

“Al, were friends it is okay. Did you want to stay up and tell me about it?” Kain asked him.

“I appreciate it Kain, but I know tomorrow will be a long day. I need to have a clear head. If you don’t mind I will just head in to bed. You know where everything is, and there are leftovers from tonight if you want them.” Al slowly made his way to the bed. Curled himself around Ed’s pillow and allowed the tears to flow. He missed Ed, but he was more worried about him at the moment. He finally drifted off to sleep with horrible visions of Ed’s imprisonment filling his nightmares.

He was not surprised to find Kain making breakfast when he stumbled out in to the kitchen.

Al was grateful for the strong tea and bacon and egg sandwich. He knew he needed to eat to keep his energy for all he needed to do today.

Al was happy that Kain walked to the office with him. He wondered how many people would still be willing to stand by them when this was over?  
He hoped their friends would all be as understanding as Kain was.

 

They walked over to the military headquarters and Al just held onto to his hope that Roy would be willing to help them one more time. They had always counted on him in the past, so Al was confident he would help them.

As they walked through the hall of HQ Al could hear the people whispering as he passed. They had all decided that Ed was the guilty party and should pay dearly for what he did to poor Al. Al bitterly thought how these were the same people that credited him for being the Alchemist of the People. The one they could always turn to, the one person in the military they could always count on to be treated like a friend. He was not surprised that word had spread that fast. Al just held his head high and barged his way into Roy’s office.

Al was taken aback when Roy tried the same sympathetic crap Miranda did last night.

“Alphonse, why didn’t you come to me for help? If you were not comfortable with me knowing you know Riza would have always been there to for you. I can’t believe none of us saw what was going on in your home. If we knew what was going on we would had helped you. I am just sorry none of us realized what Ed was really capable of.” He said as if Ed was already found guilty.

“Roy, I want a copy of the papers Edward and I had to sign before we left on his first mission. The ones that said we were legally able to sign all documents for ourselves and no longer required a parent or guardian.

“I will not leave without them Roy. I can be just as stubborn as Ed ever was.” Al crossed his arms over his chest and was prepared to wait as long as it took for Roy to do it.

After a battle of wills, Roy finally gave in and went to retrieve the documents.

“Alphonse, I still think this is a mistake. You should just go back to Pinako’s and start over.” Roy advised.

Al glared at him and grabbed the files and calmly walked away.

Al then made his way to the jail he demanded to see Ed. They idiots that worked there thought they knew better and sent him on his way. He had enough waiting and demanded to see the judge. He was told that as the victim he would have his say in the sentencing portion of the trial. He reminded them that he did not want the trial to happen. He received more pats to the head and was told that he was not in his right mind. They kept telling that with a little distance and time he could live a normal life once more. That the scars Ed had inflicted would soon fade away.

He decided not to waste any more time on them and just go right to the one man that could help.

The office staff was just as bad as the jailer staff. They all wanted nothing more than to cuddle and fix him. Everyone had their own version of ‘oh you poor baby your brother should be ashamed and severely punished.’

Al asked to speak to the judge in charge of Ed’s case and was once more told not to worry he was safe. There would be no way his monster of a brother would be able to come anywhere near him. That he would have a long happy life and people would never dare to hold the past against him.

Al was fed up with the attitude everyone had about Ed. He stuffed the files Mustang had given him into his jacket, and decided if they would not allow him passage up he would make his own. He did not spend all those years with Ed and not learn when headstrong beat sneaky.

He clapped his hands once touched the floor before anyone could come near him he had swiftly climbed the newly formed stairs that lead right to the judge’s desk.

“Your Honor, my name is Alphonse Elric, and you have falsely imprisoned my brother Edward. I have all the documentation that I need to prove his innocence and demand that he be released and charges dropped.” Al placed the folder on his desk.

“Your brother is the one that was picked up last night? That means you are the one he had bound to the furniture. I heard it was a real show, showed the public what the Fullmetal is like behind closed doors. He is right where he belongs. He is an animal and deserves to rot. You Alphonse are a minor , that means he will serve the harshest punishment.” The weasel like man had hate in his eye.

“That is where you are wrong. When Edward was awarded his certification, and it was decided that he and I would travel throughout our mighty nation we were both emancipated. There is no law about two grown adults in a relationship like ours. According to the files he could have been , how did you so delicately put it,bind me to the furniture. after Edward’s twelfth birthday. You have nothing to keep him with, and I will raise the biggest scene this place has ever seen if you do not so it now. Do I make myself clear?” Al was beyond mad and would make him very sorry if he pushed him.

“That is unacceptable. This is a big news story. It has been all over the newspaper and the radio, the people demand a trial. They won’t care if you are legally an adult all they know is you were being victimized in your own home and nothing was being done about it. If Edward is not made to pay the people will riot. I will not allow that happen. I will not be made to look like a fool because he could not find a real lover and played grabby hands with his little brother. The people demand you be saved so you better accept the facts that you will be saved.” Al could smell the foul cigars the judge smoked on his breath as he leaned over to make sure Al saw the look in his eyes.

Al not being one to be intimidated locked his eyes upon the judges and said clear and clam, “ Then you had better find a way to save me with Edward. I got in here easy enough, do you really think your pathetic little jail will stop me? I am going to get some lunch, when I return you will have figured out a way for that happen. If you don’t I promise you that there will be nothing left standing in this city when I am done.” He made sure to look back and thank the man with a cheery little wave, he heard a collective sigh and knew no one would believe the judge if he decided to try to enlist help.

He found a quiet little spot and ordered lunch. He ordered the special and quietly waited for it to arrive. The last thing he wanted was to be weak from hunger when he went back to be with the smug asshole of a judge.

He may have been putting on a brave front, but last night was enough to show him how empty his life would be if they decided to keep Ed from him. He did not know how anyone could expect them to be apart from one another. He hoped this would be the last lunch he had to endure alone. He missed seeing Ed across the table. They had been together for so long it was wonder they knew where one of them stopped and the other started. How many times had Ed joked that Al had their conscience while Ed had their sneaky side. Al paid his bill, and if his life had depended on it he couldn't tell you what he had eaten.

As Al walked back to the court house he bitterly thought that the military should take some responsibility for their life. Who the hell lets a twelve year old be responsible for an eleven year old while roaming the country with almost unlimited funds? He would bet anything the officials involved in their case would not allow their own children to do half the things he and Ed had done, all for the good of the state.

Al was sure to stop and smile at everyone in the office as he made his way past them. He walked back into the judge’s office and sat himself on the edge of the large wooden desk. “Lunch was tasty, not as good as when I eat with Ed. I know he will be home for dinner.” He saw the judge squirm as he traced patterns on the desk surface. They had learned long so that the threat of alchemy was more frightening to someone who could not do it than a grand display at times.

“It will not be possible to send him home with you. I told you earlier word has spread to wide for us to be able to cover it up. He would make us the laughing stock of the region. I will not allow that to happen under my watch.” the asshole blustered once more.

“I am very sorry to hear that. You really are a fool for underestimating me. You worry what the people will think, have you thought about what will happen when Central come crashing down around everyone? I promise there will be nothing left standing. Do you really want to see if I can do it?” Al asked him.

“Look here you little shit I personally think you are as much as a sick fuck as you brother and I think you should be sharing a cell with him. That would give you what you want wouldn’t it? So instead I made a deal for you to get exactly what you both deserve.

I have found a plot of land that sits between Amestris and Drachma you will have ties to neither country. You will not be allowed to leave the Briggs Mountains, if you do our soldiers have orders to shoot to kill. We will not allow your filth to taint our city. You have four hours to go home and pack what you are taking. I will have armed guards retrieve your brother. They will pick you up at your old house. Once you leave the out borders you may not come back so take all you can. You will both be treated as enemies of the state after you are left in you plot of land. There is a lake not far and plenty of land to find game and vegetation. I suggest you hurry and go pack, I would imagine the neighbors will burning your house to the ground at some point tonight. The people are not happy.” He laughed at the thought.

Al thought there were worse things than burning down your home, hell they had done it already. He rushed back to the house and was mentally planning everything they would need. He was amazed how fast four hours had flown by, he had packed the last bit of what he decided would be a necessity to their new life when he heard the truck pull into the drive way. He had piled the boxes on the porch and watched in horror as their most prized possessions where carelessly tossed in the back of the truck. The only thing that was worse is when he realized they had chained Ed to the bench in the back. They really were treating him like he was an enemy of the state. Al was disgusted by their actions.

Ed had caught his eye and was able to signal him to stay quiet. All the years they traveled and fought alongside one another, made them able to communicate with signals. He mentally shuddered at the thought of the many horrid things they could have done to Ed.

Al found himself squashed between the soldiers in the front seat of the truck. There was one up front with him and one in the back with Ed.

They drove almost nonstop just stopping for meals and bathroom breaks.  
Al was glad that they drove at such a maddening pace. He knew that the one back with Ed would have to be resting to be able to keep the pace up. He worried slightly less about Ed suffering further abuse while they were traveling.

Both of the men tried to get Al to just dump Ed in the middle of nowhere telling him that he could move past this. They tried to get him to realize that he had close enough ties to Mustang’s unit and with his alchemy he could write his own ticket in the military.

Al did not bother to respond to either of them. He knew there would be no changing their mind. Besides that as much as the military had given him it’s also taken...on that point Al thinks they are even. He’s ready to wash his hands of that tie altogether. It was maddening enough to think of all the glory his brother has brought them only to be treated like this over something that is really none of their damn business. He also couldn’t help but look down his nose at Roy.

How easy the man looked over their taboo of something they should have been hung over but with this he has no forgiveness, understanding or even indifference to offer. The man better pray he goes to his grave never needing another thing from either of them.

Al’s only true wish and remorse was that he hadn’t been able to say goodbye to all of their friends and loved ones.

Kain knew where they were going. He made sure to get the message to him before he went to pack. He hoped that he would tell everyone, he hated to think that word could spread that something really bad happened to them.

Al sat back and wondered if their friends would make this drive to see them. He was sure some would, the ones that truly loved them.

After what felt like an eternity they truck stopped in a small clearing. Al was told to stay put and not move. He followed their order as had any other for fear of them retaliating with Ed.

He watched in horror as they opened the back of the truck and started throwing all of the boxes he had lovingly packed into the snow.  
He wondered how many things would still be in one piece.

The worst was at the end when they literally threw Ed out as well, not even bothering to spare him a glance to see how he landed. Bastards, he knew in any other situation they wouldn’t have stayed conscious long enough to regret that decision. Either of them alone, not to mention the two of them together could have made short work of these brutes.

Biting his tongue and staying his hand, Al ran to his brother whispering a steady mantra of, ‘sorry, please forgive me’. He checked Ed and he knew someone or a few people had left multiple bruises on him, thankfully nothing felt broken.

He was not looking forward to reattaching Ed’s arm or leg. He was grateful that Winry had taught him how to do that as well as all basic repair needs Ed would have. She had decided that teaching Al to do it her way would be easier then fixing a hacks rush job from the road.

Al looked around and realized the asshole in town was right about the location it was breathtaking. They would need a better home the shack was old dilapidated, but there was land as far as he could see. There was a lake not far so water would not be a problem.

“Ed, can you still play the mighty fisherman for me you like did on Yock Island?” Al asked him as he helped him hobble to the house.

 

“Sure Al, you know, me mighty fisherman scare all the fishes for miles.” Ed weakly replied. Al helped him lay upon a ratty bed that sat against the nearest wall. He looked around and saw there was the bed and an old pot bellied stove and battered table. There was hardly room for all of it let alone them as well. The only decent thing in the whole shack was a large fireplace. Al found enough kindling to light a fire so they would not catch a chill.

Al moved their boxes onto the porch in hopes of keeping the snow and any wildlife out of them.

He was tired when he was through and went to snuggle with Ed.

“This place needs works,” Ed sighed.

“We have all the time we need to make it special,” Al answered and kissed him goodnight. He knew he was where he belonged and would have willingly paid any price to stay with Ed. There would be plenty of time to make things livable and they were both hard workers.

If the asshole thought this was a way to make them suffer he was wrong, Al thought as sleep over took him. They were survivors and nothing, nothing would ever change that.

 

The End…for now


End file.
